Chapter 11 The Real Christian Grey
by Marlette Bess
Summary: How could you over look adolescents and grow to be adult. That is the question Christian asks himself every day with John Flynn's help. His growing love for Ana makes him face his fears.


CHAPTER – 11

"Hi, Addie, I know John is busy. Ana called telling me her father has been in a terrible accident in Portland. And…"

"Before you continue, please wait a moment."

Christian heard her knock on John's door. Then he heard him say, "What?"

"Hi Christian, I only have a minute; I'm in with a patient."

"John I wanted to let you know Ana's father has been in a bad accident. I think Ana is on her way to Portland. I have the Taiwanese here on a project that I've been working on for months and can't leave for a few more hours. Just thought you should know. I'll be emailing because I'll need you're emotional support."

"You take care of yourself and Ana. Be safe, are you taking Charlie Tango?"

"Yes, she is ready to go, and I can't wait to get back in the saddle. Thanks, John, as always."

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Ana's Dad - Ray Steel

 **Date:** September 09 2011 18:45

 **To:** Dr. John Flynn

Ana is in with her father, Ray, right now. The doctors have induced a coma to keep the brain swelling down. He had cardiac arrest on the table due to blood loss with holes in his spleen and diaphragm. Last but not least, a broken leg. He was hit broadside by a drunk driver while in the car with José's father, José Sr., who suffered a broken arm and ankle. José was in the backseat and only has bruises, and possibly a slight concussion.

Ana has completely fallen apart; I have never seen her this fragile. I'll take it easy with her. I'm not about to add to her burden. What can I do and how can I really support my brave girl?

I have asked Grace to come down to do a consult.

Tomorrow is Ana's birthday (a big 22) and Taylor is driving her new Audi R8 down as I write.

I'm flying her mother in from Georgia, and tomorrow night my family will be here for a surprise birthday dinner. I did have other plans, but they changed in an instant.

I feel so lost and helpless, but nothing like Ana.

Thanks John as always

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

 **From:** Dr. John Flynn

 **Subject:** Compassion

 **Date:** September 09 2011 19:02

 **To:** Christian Grey

I know you feel like a deflated balloon, but you're developing compassion. I know you want sex with Ana, but just take it gently.

She needs your strong arms for support.

Don't push her to eat. People often don't eat when under personal tragedy or stress.

You're developing into a wonderful caring man, arranging a surprise birthday party and if the worst were to happen, she would need her friends and family around.

Tonight I was watching the news and there was a little blip about the accident. There was no connection to you.

Just love your girl and take care of her and yourself.

This may be a long haul - taking care of her dad.

John

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Brain swelling down

 **Date:** September 10 2011 13:14

 **To:** Dr. John Flynn

When Ana saw the white Audi R8 pull up in front of the Heathman Hotel with Taylor driving, it was pure joy to watch her jump up and down. It was as if she had been lifted on angels' wings. Her burden had been lifted and my carefree Ana had returned. I even gave her a very public display of affection on the sidewalk in downtown Portland.

At the hospital Ray's brain swelling is down and tomorrow they are going to bring him out of the coma. Good news. The joy of my Ana!

Ana asked me an interesting question , why I work the way I work. Funny I never thought about why I work. I think I told her it was a game that was always easy for me. I had been poor and didn't want to be that way again. But it got me thinking about why I work the way I do.

When I grew up it was all manners and politeness that I used every day. Then social media came into being. I don't have a personal Facebook page, but the company does. I have been into protecting myself so I have never used social media. Anyway part of me is good-old-boys network with golf courses and men's clubs, but the other half is about high-tech.

That still does not answer Ana's question. When I bought into my first company it was a marine machine shop with a fabrication business. My $100,000 was supposed to give them the lift to make them profitable. I had a clause in the contract that I could buy them out if I could raise the capital in a year. I persuaded the current owner to sell off the fabricating business. I found a buyer for the equipment and with my share I bought out the owner. Then I leveraged the machine shop which was profitable to buy my next company.

It is about the satisfaction of knowing I grew this company into something better than the original owner did. I took someone's dream made it better and incorporated it into my dream.

Do you know that I still own that machine shop and we have expanded the original site twice and expanded into two other cities?

I like the thrill of tracking down an underperforming company and making it profitable.

I'm young and have many more things to do. Looking back I can see how far I have come. I think the biggest risk that I took was building Grey House in a recession. Come to think of it the recession was when I really made money. I doubled my business in 2008 then by last year my business had quadrupled.

I'm just rambling and being reflective. Sorry John.

Keeping you informed as always. It has been a good day so far and I can't wait till tonight.

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

 **From:** Dr. John Flynn

 **Subject:** Reflections and a birthday

 **Date:** September 10 2011 17:19

 **To:** Christian Grey

Thanks for sharing. I know you are a great businessman, but I had no idea about the marine machine shop. I think it's your love and knowledge of manufacturing that sets you apart from most businessmen; you want to build things. Not only do you like to build things, but you want that knowledge yourself.

You are a very interesting man and you seem to have a little of the Midas touch when it comes to business.

Do you think with Ana in your life you will continue to work as hard as you have?

Your beautiful wife is twenty-two today. You went way over the top with Audi R8, but I could feel her joy in the email. Please give her our best wishes on her birthday.

Christian only when you are relaxed can you reflect.

See you when you return to Seattle.

John

While Ana was driving back to the Heathman Hotel, Christian said, "You wanted to know why I work the way I do. I gave your question a lot of thought when you were in with your dad. I like taking someone else's dream and making it better."

At a red light, Ana looked over and said, "That is why I love you. You are always making things better for other people. I just want to know about your work, because I feel that it will help me stay connected to you."

"Back at you, Mrs. Grey, I like hearing about the crazy world of publishing. You're satisfied with your publishing position?"

"Oh no you don't, Christian, I don't want any more work or responsibility at the moment. My job is fine. I work hard and love the challenge of finding good books. Don't let those brain cells start working overtime on my career. Don't you have your eye on an underperforming company that you can buy and work on?"

"Fair point and skillfully executed, Mrs. Grey. By the way, this car fits you... not only do you look good behind the wheel, I have to say you are skilled at driving it."

She pulled up to valet parking and handed the keys to the attendant. "Christian that was the sweetest thing you have said all day. I love the car and the charm bracelet, but neither can compare to the love I feel for you."

They walked into the lobby holding hands; the elevator was empty, and they kissed until the door opened.

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Birthday surprise

 **Date:** September 11 2011 11:37

 **To:** Dr. John Flynn

Ana was totally blown away when we walked into the dining room and her mother (who she thought had forgotten her birthday) was standing there. It was so sweet! Ana looked wonderful in a new Navy blue cocktail dress that I bought her. She asked if Taylor bought it for her. I bought it a week ago. We were supposed to have sailed on the Grace today then the party at the penthouse. Plans change.

José gave her a book of candid wedding shots. I asked him yesterday if he could do some work for Grey Enterprise Holdings. I know he is studying engineering, but photography is his thing. I have to admit the kid is gifted.

Elliot and Kate look happy. I must find a way to build a relationship with that girl. She is not only Ana's best friend, but in love with my brother. I'll need help with that one.

I'm going to talk to my sister about her future on the 19th. She just can't live at home forever and not work.

The best surprise of the night was when we were along it was all fun and games. I think we were up till three satisfying each other. The more sex I have with her the more sex she seems to want.

Then at nine this morning we were in the hotel's private dining room for breakfast. The gang was there. She opened her presents and kept squeezing my knee under the table. I think if she had no shame she would have crawled under the table to given me a blow job. I'm happy and overjoyed with my wife.

Ray will be taken off the ventilator today. I don't want Ana to see that so we will be leaving the hospital soon. I would like to go to the beach a few hours; of course, Ana's driving.

Bye John thanks for putting up with my ramblings

So far - only blue skies and no dark clouds.

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Ray

 **Date:** September 11 2011 19:57

 **To:** Dr. John Flynn

Ray is awake! Ana just came out and told me. I will fly him back to Seattle as soon as possible. As much as Ana likes the Heathman Hotel, she is missing home. Home - what a wonderful word.

My brave girl has her father back.

See you soon.

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Detective Clark

 **Date** : September 12 2011 17:10

 **To:** Dr. John Flynn

I'm pissed that Detective Clark came from Seattle to harass Ana. That _cocksucker_ Hyde has accused Ana of sexual harassment. Telling the dear detective that Ana came on to him! What a bunch of crap that is. I was losing it as my sweet Ana sat quietly and demurely answering Clark's questions.

I felt her humiliation but she accepted it in stride. Once he left she had a good laugh and then wondered what Hyde's game was. It was distressing for her to think about Hyde.

Coming home tomorrow.

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.


End file.
